Disney Heroes and the Adventure on Dreamland
Disney Heroes and the Adventure on Dreamland Rated: PG Running Time: 2 Hours & 43 Minutes About the Movie In the 2nd of the 8-Movie Series, the Moms and Daughters including the Z-Fighters travel to Dreamland where they meet Cale & Akima including the Star Fox Team to help Chip (Light Gaia) destroy a Horcrux inside Dark Gaia that was awaken by Venom plus Ann Possible continues on her quest about the secret of the triangle device on her chest Prologue In the year 3044 on Earth, the Ancient Spaceship 'Freedom' is launched by 20 year-old Cale Tucker and his 21 year-old Pilot Girlfriend Akima for the travel into a glowing wormhole and when they enter it, they land into a new Universe called Dreamland but before crash-landing, those 2 and their Crew are put into Cryo-Animation by the Senior Commander before he passed away. In 1986, the U.S and China launched a Spaceship into a glowing Wormhole and reached a new universe that never be destroyed by Heat Death or Big Freeze and people knew that there's new life at Dreamland. They see the Ancient Spaceship near a huge temple and announces that they're not alone, the Crew return to Earth and celebrated at NASA. Then 23 years later, the Cryo-Animation unfreezes the team as Cale & Akima awakens. Thanksgiving Dinner by a threat In Present Day at New York City in HQ, our Heroes have a Thanksgiving Dinner with the home-cooked meal but before Goku can carve the Turkey, he sees a friendly creature named Chip. He announces that he's 'Light Gaia' and came to warn them that a evil plot is about to happen at a new Universe with a clean planet called Dreamland where people never age. The Police Chief thinks it's balony and reminds Chip that they're eating a perfect Dinner when a 17 year-old Blonde named Clover tries to bring out a perfect Cake but it blew up by mini firecrackers and the frosting landed on the shirt that Stella, her 36 year-old Mother is wearing and the Chief punishes her for the weekend as he sets up bars on her window. But in the early hours of the morning, Ann Possible can see her triangle tatoo on her chest start to glow and she wakes Kim, Joss, Jim & Tim, Monique and Nana reminding that it's time for a mother/daughter Adventure. Then they meet Cale & Akima for the first time on a huge Spaceship and together, they rescue Clover, Stella & her cousin Norman as they took off into a Glowing Wormhole leaving the Police Chief landing on a pile of garbage. On the Spaceship, they meet up with King Kai and was informed that a Horcrux is located in Dreamland by a evil creature named Dark Gaia that wants to cover both Universes in darkness, but Ann reminds them that she brought Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gohan Jr, Chi-Chi, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, the 4 Turtles, Master Splinter & Kida with them for the adventure since they need some help. Welcome to Dreamland Then the Spaceship arrived to Dreamland and they are greeted by the Star Fox Team led by Fox Mccloud & Krystal. Fox decides to give Kim the 'Gold Key of Gaia' so it can open any door except the forbidden door and she promises that she'll protect it. Krystal takes the Moms and Daughters to the water park for the morning. Before lunch, Dr Eggman came and wants to have a Kung-Fu Soccer match with the Disney Heroes with his Captain, Star Wolf. They accept the match this afternoon. At the Kung-Fu Soccer match in a Aquarium Stadium, Team Disney got the upperhand on Team Wolf and during the final 2 minutes of the game, Ann scores with the Gold Soccer to win but got her left arm broken and Star Wolf got knocked by a Dolphin. Krystal uses her Staff to try and fix Ann's arm without making a mistake but instead, it became flexable and Amy gives her a medicine of 'Re-grow Bone potion' that will fix the arm before the Dinner Party. Dark Gaia Awakens In the underground tunnel, Kim, Clover & Elastigirl are guided by Vegeta & Norman and they saw a huge door with a symbol of Dark Gaia. Kim dosen't want to open it but Vegeta asks that there's a suprise inside, so she opens it with the key and have a peek but they saw Dark Gaia waking up and they shut the door plus they scram for the Dinner Party. At the Recovering Room, Ann sees Chip as her arm heals but he tells her that she cannot stay and a plot waiting to be unleashed now that history is about to repeat itself. Then Spider-man announces the bad news that Dark Gaia is awaken and Dreamland is no longer safe In the Great Hall, our Heroes enjoy the dinner plus Krystal gives Kim, Ann & Joss the Gold Scepter that can be used in combat against Dark Gaia and a map that'll lead to the Ancient 'Titan Megazord' but it can only be powered by the 7 Chaos Emeralds, then without warning...Gaia appears taking out the lights, shooting a wave of hot dogs, turns Sonic into a werewolf and kidnap Krystal as he flees to his Castle. It was lead to Ann's trial because she was accused of opening the forbidden door and before she was sentenced to die by hanging, Star Fox tells them that she, Kim & Joss are the Chosen Ones plus they can destroy Dark Gaia because he's the 2nd Horcrux. The General agrees but reminds that if they fail within 48 Hours then Fox will be put to death at sunrise, and our Heroes begin their quest to save Dreamland Crossing the Diamond River/Secret reviealed They use the boat to cruise through the Diamond River in order to get into the Vegetable Forest quicker than by foot, but Donatello reminds them that if Dark Gaia opens a portal to Earth then Mankind will be doomed. As they close in towards the fork, 3 Anacondas attack the boat but our Heroes take them out but during the process, Dark Gaia captures Kida, Splinter, Chi-Chi and Bulma. The boat is heading for the waterfall as a waterspout tornado forms near it, then Akima drives into the waterspout and they landed safety into a small lake near the entrance of the Vegetable Forest. Later that night while our Heroes sleep, Ann finds a ancient diary and as she writes it, the diary teliports her to a tiny imperial base on Mars's moon 4 months ago. She sees Master Xemnas walking to a stairwell but she's invisible, Richard Parker talks about the upcoming threat of Dark Gaia and must wait until Thanksgiving Weekend for the event. Ann follows him to the docking bay and he announces to Clover's father that he's going to be taken in, but Stella pleads not to do this because her daughter didn't do anything wrong about the discovering of a new Universe. Feared to be too late, Xemnas kills Clover's Father and warns Stella not to tell anyone about this or she'll be fired, Ann got teliported back and knows the truth about Dark Gaia's secret plan. Ambushed by Dark Gaia Discovering the Titan Megazord/Venom is the Nightmare Warrior Heroes Vs Perfect Dark Gaia Conclusion Richard Parker thanked Ann, Kim & Joss for saving Dreamland and also destroying Dark Gaia. Ann knows that she can speak Atlantian plus she discovered a name that says 'Bardock' on the Fire Keyblade. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Live-Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fiction